Season 18 (1986-1987)
"]] "]] "]] : A miniseries featuring all our friends on Sesame Street.]] "]] "]] Sesame Street Season 18 aired from November 17, 1986 to May 15, 1987. Overview The curriculum for Season 18 will be focusing on math literacy as they increase teaching numbers from 1 to 40. "Our information told us that many 5-and 6 year olds could count up to 100," said Dr. Valeria Lovelace, director of research for the series. "We'll be trying to put mathematics in everyday situations within our street scenes."Herald-Journal: Open Sesame! Children's Program Enters Its 18th Year On Public Television. Sequence and patterns will be added and concepts will be integrated into everyday situations.The Montreal Gazette: Sesame Street starts its 18th season with old faces and some new ones, too. Episodes Episodes 2226 - 2355 (130 episodes) * Episode 2226 -- 18th season premiere; Miles' first birthday * Episode 2227 -- Elmo's sleepover at Maria's apartment * Episode 2228 -- Susan writes a letter to her parents * Episode 2229 * Episode 2230 -- A cold day on Sesame Street * Episode 2231 * Episode 2232 * Episode 2233 -- Linda's friend Ed visits (repeat) * Episode 2234 -- The Martians cause trouble for Big Bird (repeat) * Episode 2235 -- A day with Geri Jewell (repeat) * Episode 2236 * Episode 2237 * Episode 2238 -- The Sesame Street Pet Show (repeat) * Episode 2239 * Episode 2240 * Episode 2241 -- Snuffy joins the Grouchketeers (repeat) * Episode 2242 * Episode 2243 -- Big Bird stays up late (repeat) * Episode 2244 -- Telly the detective (repeat) * Episode 2245 * Episode 2246 * Episode 2247 * Episode 2248 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper / Oscar's stop sign (repeat) * Episode 2249 * Episode 2250 -- Big Bird and Officer George look for Barkley (repeat) * Episode 2251 -- Snuffy has the snuffle-flu * Episode 2252 -- Slimey's new girlfriend * Episode 2253 -- Gordon's class field trip * Episode 2254 -- Elmo starts his own Fix-It Shop * Episode 2255 -- Elmo hangs out with Luis/Dr. Nobel Price invents something original * Episode 2256 -- Elmo names his doll after David * Episode 2257 -- Luis gets glasses * Episode 2258 -- Computer trouble * Episode 2259 -- Barkley finds a home * Episode 2260 -- Telly meets Juliet at Birdland * Episode 2261 * Episode 2262 * Episode 2263 * Episode 2264 * Episode 2265 * Episode 2266 * Episode 2267 * Episode 2268 -- Big Bird's imaginary campout * Episode 2269 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane * Episode 2270 * Episode 2271 * Episode 2272 * Episode 2273 -- Planning for the "My Best Friend Game Show" * Episode 2274 -- The My Best Friend Game Show * Episode 2275 -- Just another day of inserts * Episode 2276 * Episode 2277 -- Telly Vision * Episode 2278 * Episode 2279 -- Dwayne the Dragon gets lost * Episode 2280 * Episode 2281 * Episode 2282 -- Dr. Nobel Price's new invention; The Count counts Maria's groceries * Episode 2283 -- Telly and the Count play hide-and-seek * Episode 2284 * Episode 2285 * Episode 2286 * Episode 2287 * Episode 2288 -- Bob's deaf friend / Singing out of tone * Episode 2289 -- The Adventures of Senor Zero! * Episode 2290 -- Take a Cowboy or Cowgirl to Lunch Day * Episode 2291 -- The Count chases Maria * Episode 2292 -- Placido Flamingo sings opera * Episode 2293 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go exploring; Maria falls victim to the Amazing Mumford's trick * Episode 2294 * Episode 2295 * Episode 2296 * Episode 2297 * Episode 2298 * Episode 2299 * Episode 2300 * Episode 2301 -- Transylvania Counting Day * Episode 2302 * Episode 2303 -- Professor Rabbit and Garbo * Episode 2304 -- Olivia sings at Birdland * Episode 2305 * Episode 2306 * Episode 2307 * Episode 2308 * Episode 2309 * Episode 2310 * Episode 2311 * Episode 2312 -- Forgetful Jones and the sheep * Episode 2313 -- When they were little * Episode 2314 * Episode 2315 * Episode 2316 * Episode 2317 -- Placido Flamingo's Sesame Street opera * Episode 2318 * Episode 2319 * Episode 2320 * Episode 2321 * Episode 2322 * Episode 2323 * Episode 2324 * Episode 2325 * Episode 2326 -- Miles' grandmother visits * Episode 2327 -- Mr. Three-In-A-Row Smith plays Tic-Tac-Toe * Episode 2328 * Episode 2329 * Episode 2330 * Episode 2331 * Episode 2332 * Episode 2333 * Episode 2334 * Episode 2335 * Episode 2336 * Episode 2337 * Episode 2338 * Episode 2339 * Episode 2340 * Episode 2341 -- The Amazing Mumford reverses Maria's age * Episode 2342 -- Oscar gives Maria some grouch poetry * Episode 2343 * Episode 2344 * Episode 2345 -- The Count's newspaper * Episode 2346 * Episode 2347 * Episode 2348 * Episode 2349 -- Remembering with Forgetful Jones * Episode 2350 -- Grouch Airlines * Episode 2351 * Episode 2352 -- The Count's "Sleeping Beauty" * Episode 2353 * Episode 2354 * Episode 2355 -- 18th season finale Notes * This was Eddie Castrodad's final season as Piri. Cast Cast :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed (Uncredited: Alison Bartlett, Micki Barnett, Eddie Castrodad, Miles Orman, Loretta Tupper) Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, M. Elizabeth Houston, Jim Henson (Uncredited: Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, David Rudman) Guest Stars :John Candy, Four Tops, Robert Klein, Rhea Perlman, Pete Seeger, Joe Williams Characters Humans :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Micki, Piri, Miss Trump, Gina Muppets : Anything Muppets, the Amazing Mumford, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Chip and Dip, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dingers, Dr. Nobel Price, Ducks, Elmo, Ernie, Flo Bear, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grandpa Grouch, Grover, Grundgetta, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, the Martians, Baby Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Placido Flamingo, Prairie Dawn, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Jeffrey Moss, Sonia Manzano, Mark Saltzman, Belinda Ward, David Korr, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley (Uncredited: Lloyd Garver, Michael McCarthy) *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman *Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox and Kermit Love, with Richard Termine, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan, Mark Zeszotek *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Niles Goodsite, Eulogio Ortiz Jr., Robert J. Emerick, Diane Mitchell *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Artist: Sam McLean *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien *Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano *Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Rudy Vallecillo *Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Dick Weiss *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez *Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop *Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 18